True Feelings
by FruitRollDown
Summary: Christopher-Robin and Andy played together as children, but they weren't necessarily close. Now that their in high school, they make a mutual friend which leads them to realizing their true feelings. Slash! I couldn't come up with a title!


**(Hi! FruitRollDown here, armed and ready to fire! This (long) one shot was inspired by a few other fics that I read, and I just thought the pairing was extremely adorable. It's Christopher-Robin from Winnie the Pooh and Andy from Toy Story. Oh man, I could barely contain myself whenever I read the fics, so I wanted to write my own! This is pretty long, but I didn't want tosplit it up into chapters, since I'm working on my GerIta AU fic… But if people like this idea, I could definitely write more, I never cease to had ides for these two boys. They're both 17 and juniors in high school, so don't think I'm all pedo-ing this up. Haha.. Enjoy~)**

"_I kind of vaguely remember Christopher-Robin when we were kids… But not really. I had my friends who were on a sport team with me, so I mostly hung out with them when I was a little kid… Sometimes I would see Christopher-Robin at the park, sitting alone, playing with these stuffed animals he carried around everywhere. I would have thought that was weird if I didn't have my own obsessions with my own dolls! I still have them all, even though I'm a junior in high school. But it's okay, I know I'm cool. Hahahaha. But anyway, yeah. I think I remember playing with him a little bit back then. We would just play pretend and go on all sorts of adventures. I remember that being the most fun I ever had… Then the accident happened."_

"_Andy? Oh, yes, I remember Andy. I think he was the only actual human I ever played with as a child. Hahaha, I was such a weird kid. My best friend was a bear named Pooh! Oh well, I still really love him and all the others.. You may think one would get too old.. Playing with Andy was very rare, but extremely exciting. We both had the same kind of imagination, so all was well. I know he probably doesn't remember me that much, but sometimes I see him in the hallways at school, we would make eye-contact, and he would just smile at me… But I would get really embarrassed for some reason because he would be around his friends and I don't know, I feel like they just don't want me around him? If that makes any sense at all? But, I know he remembers me, but probably not as much as I remember him. When I was about 10 years old, my parents and I got in a car accident. They both, uh… passed away. I was in the hospital for quite some time and I remember Andy came and visited. He was the only one who was not in my family who did, matter of fact. He brought all my stuffed animals because he insisted they would make me heal faster.. Hahaha… The thing is, I'm pretty sure they did help me heal faster! I'm fine right now, but my body is just a very weak one… So I take caution constantly. That's why I try to stay to myself at school. It's so easy to make someone angry. And if you thought I didn't have friends back then, you should see me now, ahaha. But it's alright because I have my books!"_

"_Whenever I see Chris in the hall, he always looks so distant and lonely. I always want to go talk to him, but something just pushes me away from him. Either it's him turning around all of a sudden and walk away, or a friend of mine getting my attention, stuff like that. I feel so terrible because it's like I'm just making excuses… It really hurts to see him so alone.. I just wish I could be there with him. For him, I meant. Heh. But yes, recently, we made a mutual friend, so hopefully you'll lead us somewhere."_

"_I do have you, though. I know you just transferred from England, but you're still my only friend. We have our roots in common! Hahaha. Even though you're very different from me. You're very extreme and not at all indecisive. And very adventurous, and being adventurous is definitely something I miss. Oh, and your friends with Andy, aren't you, Peter?"_

Peter leaned against a wall, waiting for third period to release. He got out of class early, or so he would tell anyone who asked, and he was outside of Christopher-Robin's classroom. This was their routine: Peter would wait for Christopher-Robin after third and seventh period so they could spend lunch and after-school together, since they only had one class together, which was first period. Peter's only other friend was Andy, who he had mostly all of his classes with since they basically had the same interests and were on the same level of smarts, while Christopher-Robin took all AP classes.

The bell finally rung and the halls were flooded with extremely loud teens as they headed to their cars for lunch. Luckily, Andy caught sight of Peter and went up to talk to him right as Christopher-Robin was coming out of the class. Once the smaller boy caught sight of Andy, he just turned right around and went back in the class without either of the other boys noticing.

"Peter! Hey!" Andy smiled as he gave the boy a wave. Andy was taller than Peter, but not that much taller. Peter was an average size while Andy was a bit tall for his age. Christopher-Robin, on the other hand, was a very short and thin. Peter had red-ish brown hair and green eyes, Andy had medium-brown hair and blue eyes, and Chris had light brown, almost blonde hair and brown eyes. They all had different, but shaggy hair that was about the same length, though Peter did spike his up into a fohawk occasionally.

"Ey, Andy." He said casually as he gave the taller boy a nod.

"What are you doing here? Don't you usually do something for lunch?"

"Yeah. I do stuff with Chris. I'm waiting him to come.. He's taking a longer time than usual.."

"That's what she said." Just in time to hear what Peter had said, Andy's long-time friend walked by and made a joke from their conversation. He winked at Peter, then continued on his marry way.

There was a soft blush on Peter's hard face. "Uhm, what was that?" He said as he looked after the boy.

"Oh, that's Jim. He's kind of really gay… Sorry." He laughed quietly as he thought about how much Jim flirted with guys. When you looked at him, you wouldn't be able to tell he was gay. His scruffy brown hair and his adventurous look in his eye made him seem so manly. But he played for the other team, and because he was so cool about it, everyone was okay with it. Everyone seemed to be okay with anyone who was gay, it seemed. It was little abnormal, but very sweet at the same time.

"Oh." Peter looked back at his friend, dismissing what had just happened completely. He stood up straight and peered into the door, looking for Chris. "Christopher-Robin, you in there? Let's hurry it up, I don't want to get caught in too much traffic!"

Christopher-Robin shook his head a bit, hoping it would turn his bright pink cheeks back to his normal colors. 'I know Andy is friends with Peter, but he never talks to him during this period! I am so off guard!' Christopher-Robin squeezed his eyes shut momentarily then took a deep breath. He slowly came from behind the open door with his arms wrapped around his messenger bag across his chest with his eyes on the floor. By this time, most of the students were gone so Christopher-Robin had no way to nonchalantly walk out of the classroom.

"Chris, what were you doin' behind the door?" Peter gave Chris a weird look.

"Well, uhm, I was looking at it." Christopher-Robin kept his eyes glued to the floor, not daring to look at Andy.

"Er, alrighty then!" Peter laughed the situation off as he patted Chris on the back. "You know Andy, right?"

Christopher-Robin nodded and finally worked up the courage to look at Andy with a soft smile. "Yeah, we've known each other quite some time."

Andy returned his soft smile before Peter continued. "Right! Andy told me you guys used to play together sometimes."

'Why was he talking about me to Peter? Why am I so nervous! I haven't talked to him at all in such a long time, I probably look like an idiot, oh god! Come on Christopher, pull yourself together!' Christopher-Robin took in a deep breath and nodded, looking between Andy and Peter. "Yup, that's right!"

'His smile is so cute. Hahaha, oh man, I bet I look pretty creepy right now. Why did Peter tell him I talk about him? Gah, oh well, be cool. Don't be creepy, Andy!' "Long time no see, Christopher-Robin. How have you been."

Before Chris had time to open his mouth, Peter cut him off. "Let's talk more once we go somewhere to eat. Yes, Andy, that means you are coming with us. Since you're not anywhere right now, I'm gunna assume you don't have anywhere to be. Am I right?"

"Yeah, you're right. I don't have any plans for lunch today, you're so good at reading people, Peter." Andy laughed quietly before he was pushed from behind.

"Alright then, we'll use my car, it's the biggest, and that way you and Christopher will have time to chat." Turning to wink at Christopher-Robin, Peter continued to push Andy towards the exit.

"I'm going, I'm going!" Andy laughed as he walked along his two friends.

…

In the back seat of Peter's car, the two caught up with each other while Peter drove them to some unknown local for lunch, occasionally pitching in on their conversation, but mostly giving them privacy, knowing how they felt for each other, even though they didn't realize themselves. He was pretty good at reading people!

The two boys talked about their family and how Chris's aunt was really amazing and how Andy's sister was super obnoxious. A few laughs and a few pats on the backs later, they were like best friends.

The car bumped around quite a bit, and even though he was wearing a seatbelt, Christopher-Robin fell into Andy. He quickly sat back up and there was a light blush from both of the boys, even though Andy played it off better.

"Sorry, you guys! You both know I suck at driving!" Peter chimed after chuckling to himself. For some reason, the two boys in the back thought he was causing them to fly all over the place on purpose.

Once the trio finally reached their destination, they ran into Jim. This caused Peter to blush as he remembered the wink he received earlier, though that was his only reaction. He kept a hard face as Jim continued to flirt with him throughout lunch as the four of them talked about nothing and everything.

By the time everyone got back to school, it was obvious that the four of them were going to be great friends.

…

Months later and the four were in fact best of friends. Well, two of them were more than friends. Though they wouldn't announce anything, everyone could tell Peter and Jim had something going on. Like the way they looked at each other or how they went to Peter or Jim's apartment after school by themselves instead of the usual four-way outing. But this lead to Christopher-Robin and Andy having more one-on-one time.

"So, are you two going your separate ways today?" Andy asked the two boys. It was after school and Andy was trying to see what today's plans were for this fine Friday. Peter looked at the tall, tan, muscular boy with blue eyes and brown messy hair. Jim returned Peter's glance then looked back to Andy. "Yeah, I think so." He smiled devilishly, causing Peter to roll his eyes, his cheeks turning a nice shade of pink. Jim sure did know how to make Peter blush.

"Alright, then. Well, you two have fun, I'm going to go find Christopher-Robin. See you guys later!" With a small wave that match his small smile, Andy bid his friend good-bye and went to go look for Christopher-Robin, who was supposed to be out of class by now…

Andy walked down the hall, headed towards Christopher-Robin's classroom. He smiled when he saw his best friend at the end of the hall, but that quickly melted when he saw the situation he was in. It was the asshole of the school, Sid. Seriously, he was a huge dick and a super-senior, and students would always talk about how he just kept on failing so he could tournament innocent students.

Andy could barely hear what the two boys were talking about, but Christopher-Robin held his messenger bag across his chest, and Andy knew that meant he was extremely uncomfortable. Before he had time to do anything, Sid pushed Christopher into a set of lockers, causing a quiet but sharp sound of pain to leave his lips.

Andy's heart stopped for a second as he realized what was happening. His fear for his best friend suddenly turned into rage as he walked up cooly to the two boys. "Sid, what the fuck are you doing?" He said calmly as he went to touch Christopher-Robin on the shoulder in comfort and looked at him to see if he was okay. Chris looked at Andy with tear-filled eyes as Andy leaned down to give him a reassured look and brushed some hair out of his friend's face. "Are you okay?" He said quietly, holding the smaller teen by his shoulders. "Uh, yeah, I'm fine. I was just talking to Sid…" Andy kissed the top of Christopher-Robin's head after wiping a tear from his check.

Andy then turned to look at Sid who was giving him an outraged look. "Stay out of this! This is between me and that fag over there!" He pointed at Christopher-Robin who was still slumped against the locker. Andy sighed as he stepped closer to Sid, beginning to feel very agitated. "If it has to do with him, it has to do with me." Christopher could feel his cheeks heat up as he kept his eyes glued to his best friend. "Why do you care so much about him? Are you in love with him or something?" Sid sneered at the two boys.

"I care because he's my best friend, you asshole. But you wouldn't know anything about that, right? You don't know anything about friendship because you have no friends. All you ever do is go around slamming people into lockers because that's all you know how to do." Andy stepped closer to Sid, testing the bully's patience. "You're alone and you will always be alone because you're a hateful person and nobody likes you. So get the fuck out of here!" Andy was on fire, but regretted how mean he had just been, it wasn't in his character. But seeing Sid push Christopher-Robin sent him over the edge. He began to regret what he said a bit more when the beefy teen stomped over to him and threw his fist into the left side of Andy's jaw.

"Andy!" Christopher-Robin screamed as his best friend fumbled to the ground. He rushed over and kneeled by his side. Andy groaned a quietly with his hand pressed to his face as he sat up. He wiped some blood from his lip as he turned to face Chris. "I'm alright, Chris, don't worry."

"What the hell was that for?" The small junior yelled at the Super-Senior who was looking at the both of the angrily. "That's what he gets for butting in! You should have just given me the test answers in the first place, twirp."

Christopher-Robin glared at Sid as he dug into his pocket to pull out a folder piece of paper. He crumbled it with both of his hands and threw it in the bully's direction. "There. Now just leave!"

"Was that so hard?" The two juniors watched as Sid picked up the crumbled piece of paper and left them there alone in the hall.

"All of this was over a test?" Andy laughed as he turned to look at Christopher, who looked like we was about to burst out in tears.

"I'm… I'm sorry, Andy. It should have been me to take that hit…" He said quietly as he ducked his head, not wanting Andy to see how weak he was.

Andy just gave his friend a reassuring smile. "Don't be such a girl, Christopher-Robin." He placed his right hand on Christopher's hands and lifted his chin with his left hand. "I chose to take that hit. I chose to protect you."

"But it was my fight, Andy, and you-"

Andy reached around the smaller boy's waist and pulled him into him and spoke softly into his ear. "You know you would have broken if he even touched you, right, Chris?" Chris blushed a deep pink before snuggling his head into where Andy's neck and shoulder met, wrapping his arms around his neck, and mumbled something inaudible to Andy.

"What?" Andy said almost as inaudible but directly into Chris's ear, which made Chris's whole body feel extremely warm.

Christopher-Robin hesitantly raised his head, not really wanting to move, and looked into Andy's eyes, their faces barely a few inches away from one another. Now Andy had cheeks that matched the other boys'.

"I said I think we should leave…"Chris whispered, his breath hitting Andy's lips, making the brown-haired boy shudder in pleasure. Chris finally broke eye contact with Andy and stood up, reaching out a hand to help his friend.

"Right. I guess it's kind of weird to be sitting in the middle of the hallway.." He chuckled as he grabbed his friends hand and stood up with his support. "My house, yeah?" He looked at Christopher-Robin as they began to walk to Andy's car. Chris also had a car, but he started to ride to school and from school with Andy, or the other way around. It really helped with gas money!

…

Once the two got to Andy's house, the sun was starting to set. "Mom! Chris and I are here! He's spending the night here!" Andy yelled as he pushed open the door. Chris looked at him and smiled. "I am?" Andy nodded with a smile as he removed his key and shutting and locking the door behind him.

"Alright, sweeities! I will make you both some dinner. How does meatloaf for Andy and cheese lasagna for Christopher sound?" She yelled from the kitchen "Sounds perfect, mom! Call us when dinner is done!" He yelled back before turning to Chris. "Now let's hurry up so she doesn't see this bruise on my face. I don't want her to freak out." He laughed as he pushed Christopher-Robin up the stairs.

"Oh, and you left your toothbrush here from our last sleep over." Andy thumped Christopher's head. "I told you that was the one I was going to leave here in case I would just randomly sleep over, like I am right now! Idiot, you forget everything." Chris laughed as he opened Andy's bedroom door and sat on his bed.

"Hey Woody, Buzz!" He patted the dolls on the head and smiled back up Andy who was glaring at him playfully. "I am not an idiot, actually. I just didn't hear you last time you told me that!"

"Oh, right. It's not like you said 'Okay, good idea, Chris!' or anything of the sort." He laughed as he laid down on the bed, exhausted. He kicked off his shoes and watched as Andy jumped to lie on the bed next to him.

"Whatever, Christopher-Robin. Whateverrr." He smiled at his friend before hearing his mom call from downstairs. Andy jumped off the bed and leaned from the door way.

"What?"

"I said, 'I'm going to the store!"

"Oh, okay!"

"And then your sister wants to show me the dress she wants. It'll be about thirty minutes, okay?"

"Okay!"

"Well, actually, knowing your sister, it'll probably be an hour and a half!"

"Okay, mom!"

"And I have to get gas and I might as well get a car wash while I'm out, so it'll be around two hours!"

"Mom! Okay!"

"I know that's a while to wait for lunch, so I laid out some fruit for you boys. But I figured only Christopher would eat it, so it's only a small portion!"

"Your mother knows me so well, Andy." Chris smiled as he laid on Andy's bed.

"I know, right?"

"Okay, boys! Be good! No fighting! We'll be back in two hours! Minimum!"

"Okay!"

The two boys heard the door unlock, open, slam, and locked once more. Andy let out a sigh of relief. Females were so complicated; it was nice to get a break once in a while. "Okay, let's go eat that fruit!"

Christ stood up and started walking towards the stairs. "You mean 'Let's go downstairs so you can watch me eat fruit?'" He laughed as he started down the stairs.

"Yes, that's what I meant." The two boys chuckled as they made their way to the kitchen.

Andy slummed down on the couch in the living room right next to the kitchen as Christopher –Robin came a few moments later and sat next to him, a bowl a fruit in his hand. He began to take little bites from a strawberry as Andy flipped on the TV across from them. Finding Nemo was showing on the Disney channel. "Let's watch this! This is such a cute movie!" Christopher said excitedly as he smiled at Andy, who was giving him a weird look, chuckling slightly.

"Alright. Just for you." Andy smiled at the boy once more before noticing the way Christopher-Robin ate his fruit. Just small little bites. It was so cute.. Everything about him was so cute. The way his feet were slightly tucked under the rest of his body, the way his hair was messy but still well-managed, the way his delicate fingers curled around the cantaloupe pieces, and how he stared to intently at the TV screen, so engulfed by the movie. Now that Andy actually had the time to think about, he loved everything about Christopher-Robin. His smell, his attitude, his slim and fragile body…

Once Christopher was done with his fruit bowl, he laid it on the coffee table and looked back at Andy who was just staring at him. He smiled gently at him. "I was trying to ignore the fact that your were staring at me the whole entire time I was eating that fruit bowl. You know, you really are very weird, Andrew."

Andy nodded in agreement as he gave his best friend an apologetic smile., not wanting to say anything. For some reason, his heart was beating extremely fast. Sure, the two boys did things like this all the time. But this time it just felt different…. Once Andy realized that Christopher-Robin was the reason he was feeling so content, he leaned over and planted a kiss on Chris's right temple.

Andy watched as Chris's face slowly turned bright red as he looked at the boy who just kissed him. "A-Andy?"

"Yes, Christopher-Robin?"

"W-what was that for?"

"I don't really know. I just felt like it…" Andy continued to soak in the beauty that Chris carried in everything he did. 'I really love his boy, don't I?' Andy silently laughed to himself for not realizing it sooner. It was so obvious.

Christopher kept his confused looked trained on his best friend as he leaned closer into him, making Christopher lay flat on his back against the couch cushions. Both of the red faced boys embraced each other's presence as Andy climbed on top Chris to be completely hovering over him.

"Andy?" Christopher looked at his friend, whispering, afraid of ruining the moment. He couldn't believe this was happening. He loved Andy as a friend, but he never considered anything more, until now. 'Yes, it makes so much sense now… I'm in love with Andy…'

"Yes, Christopher-Robin?"

"Wh-why are you doing this…?"

"…Because.. I feel like it..."

Their voices were extremely soft and low, which turned on the both of them. Their eyes were closing slowly as the space between their lips was slowly getting more and more narrower until they were breathing on each other's lips. Then they heard the door starting to unlock.

Andy quickly got off of Chris and Chris followed right after. They sat on the couch a normal distance away from each other as Andy's mom opened the door. "Forgot my wallet!" She laughed as she grabbed it from the island in the kitchen. "Be back in two hours, boys!" The two teens looked at each other as they waited for the mom to leave. When they heard the door close and lock, they both let out a breath.

It was a few moments when they just looked at each other, trying to prevent a smile. The whole situation was pretty funny so they couldn't help it. The fact that they both loved each other, and didn't realize it, how they were about to kiss, but had to stop.. They were just enjoying their realization. So they just looked at each other. How could they not realize their feelings for each other sooner? A few moments passed and the only thing the boys could do was lock eyes, that's all they wanted to do. Well, until they felt extremely attracted to one another.

Chris couldn't take it anymore, he sat up taller, deciding to make his move towards Andy, not wanting to be away from him anymore, but Andy beat him to the punch.

The taller teen grabbed the other and pressed his lips into his. This kiss was so much better than anything he had ever experienced. It felt like a thousand lifetimes of holding up so much passion was flooded with this one kiss. The impact Andy pushed onto Chris was enough to bring them back to their original position (before Andy's mom harmlessly interrupted).

The only thing Andy was thinking about was how much he regretted he had for not being able to do this sooner, and Christopher was thinking the same thing.

Soon enough, the boys pulled away to look at each other. Chris bit his bottom lip as he smiled at the boy on top of him. "God, Chris, you're so cute." This made the boy blush more than he was before, if that was even possible.

Andy dipped down to give Christopher another kiss, this time he was more gentle. Andy slowly parted his lips, and Chris followed his movements, knowing what was coming, and was extremely excited for it. He always thought of Andy as an attractive guy, but he never considered this, even though he couldn't see how he didn't day-dream about this moment constantly.

Chris held back a moan as he felt Andy's tongue slip inside his mouth, moving around, licking everywhere and anywhere it could. Chris loved this feeling and decided Andy would too, so he pressed his own tongue into the other boy's mouth, putting his hands around his waist to pull him closer his body. Andy, now straddling his friend, began to make their kiss a more lustful one as the tongue movement became more urgent. He occasionally nipped Chris's lower lip which had the boy being straddled hold in more moans.

Since Andy was supporting himself with his hands, he wasn't able to caress Chris's body, which was one thing he really wanted to do.

Andy sat up, making Christopher-Robin frown. But he then stripped off his t-shirt off which made Chris smile and sit up with him to strip off his own, which made Andy's smiled match Cristopher's. "Andy... You're so attractive." Chris whispered as he crawled towards Andy, who smiled at him as he leaned into another lustful kiss, pulling Christopher to sit on him.

Andy tilted his head up as Chris tilted his head down, and their lips met in another kiss, though this time Andy was able to move his hands around Chris's body. Andy then moved his lips to kiss the boy's jaw then his neck. A few licks and nips later, Andy had Chris biting his lip, holding in more moans. The teen on top adjusted himself, pulling a few moans from the teen on the bottom. Realizing what he had just done, Christopher began to rock his hips. "Chris..." Andy began sucking on Chris's neck, moving his right hand to a pink nipple, and his left wrapped tightly around the other teen's waist. After Andy was sure he left his mark on Chris's neck, he moved his lips down to the pink spot that matched the one that his right hand was gently tugging at, making smaller teen tilt his head back in pleasure.

The two teenage boys were in complete ecstasy. Wanting to be closer to the other, Chris slid of off Andy's lap, leaving Andy's lips with nothing to do, which he didn't like, but was soon relieved when Chris moved between his legs, kissing down the other boys' stomach and stopped once he reached the belt that was keeping them apart. Chris looked up at Andy who was staring down at the boy. "I-I didn't think you were the type to go down on someone, Chris..."

The other boy chuckled and tapped the belt buckle, wanting Andy to undo it himself. Andy bit his bottom lip as he reached for his belt, hurriedly tearing it apart, not wanting to keep his throbbing member compressed in such a tight squeeze anymore. Before Chris knew it, Andy's part was out and as hard as a part could be. Chris didn't hesitate.

He gave a small kiss on the tip then slowly pressed his warm muscle against Andy's member and licked the entire length, closing his eyes, enjoying the taste of his best friend and the moans that went along with it. Chris finally wrapped his mouth around the whole width and began bobbing his head as his hands began rubbing the shaft that belonged to the boy who was beginning to pant, bucking up his hips as he messed with Chris's hair.

Wanting Chris to feel this good, he sat up which threw his friend off guard. He brought the boy back onto his lap and undid his pants this time. Just this small action made Chris's member harden to its' fullest extremely quickly. Andy's whole nude body looked so amazing, more amazing than he could ever imagine. Once Chris was as naked his partner, his face turned extremely red, thinking he wasn't as attractive as his friend because of his extremely tiny figure.

"You look so amazing..." It was as if Andy could read his mind. He pulled Chris's head lower so he could kiss him some more as his hand made his way to the teen's rock-hard member. He started slowly stroking the length up and down as he began to leave another mark on Christopher's neck. The boy sitting on Andy's lap couldn't hold in the moans any more. His breath picked up as a hand went to his nipple. He now felt pleasure from three different spots on his body, making him extremely warm.

But he didn't forget about Andy. Chris reached down and began pumping the others' member, pulling moans from that beautiful voice once again. Christopher leaned forward to initiate another kiss full of lip biting, intense -but distracted- tongue battles, and moans breathed into each others' mouth.

"Chris... Chris, I'm about... Uhhnn... I'm about to-to.. AHHH!" The warmth from the other boys' body, the member twitching in his hand, and the look on Andy's face was enough to spill him over the edge. A giant moan later and both boys were covered in release; Chris's body slumped against Andy's.

After a few deep breaths the boys looked at each other. Andy pushed some hair out of Christopher-Robin's face so he could get a good look at it. "Christopher... I don't understand how I couldn't see it before..." Christopher nodded in agreement and laid a small kiss on and Andy's lips.

"We should probably clean up this mess..." Chris said as Andy chuckled. "Good idea."

After cleaning up after their little party they just had, the two boys changed into their pj's (Chris wearing a spare Andy had) and Andy in his boxers, like usual. Except this time, Christopher found it way more attractive and sexy then last week, when he saw the same image.

Andy noticed the way his best friend, and now boyfriend and lover, looked at him.

"You know, my mother and sister won't be back for another good hour..."

Chris blushed and looked at the floor; smiling to himself, then back up at his friend. "You're right." Chris grabbed Andy's hand and led him to Andy's bedroom. Man, it sure was fun being a teenager.

Once Andy's mom got home from her late-afternoon errands, she was surprised to see the boys were not downstairs, so she went to Andy's room to find them up there. She smiled to herself as she saw Christopher-Robin's head on Andy's chest with Andy's left arm protectively around Chris's waist. This is always the way they slept, but the boys didn't know that. They were not morning people, so they never noticed how close to the other they really were, so Andy's mom didn't see anything abnormal when she saw the two sleeping teens, so she shut off the lamp on Andy's nightstand, shut the door, and headed downstairs, thinking about why they would've been so tired.


End file.
